Mitsudomoe (manga)
AT-X, BS11 Digital, Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting, MBS, Tokyo MX | network_en = | first = July 2, 2010 | last = | episodes = | episode_list = }} is a gag manga series by manga creator Norio Sakurai about the adventures of the Marui triplets in sixth grade and their newly hired teacher Satoshi Yabe as he falls in love with the school nurse. It's serialized in Akita Shoten ''Shōnen magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion since 2006 and the serial chapters collected into nine tankōbon. In 2010, the manga was adapted into an anime series. Plot Newly hired teacher Satoshi Yabe is terrorized by his new students the Marui triplets. Satoshi Yabe alias Yabe-cchi is just starting his new life as an elementary school teacher. On his first day of work he falls in love immediately with the natural airhead School Nurse, little does he know that in his assigned class the law is made by the Marui triplets. Can Yabe-cchi survive this ordeal or will the three sisters get the best of him? Characters ; : :The eldest of the Marui triplets, enjoys causing mischief and is aptly described as a "precocious sadist". She is easily embarassed and quick to deny her feelings toward someone, when she really does care. A running gag in the anime is that her desk always gets destroyed by Futaba. ; : : The middle of the Marui triplets, she's energetic and airheaded but also can speak and act lecherously. It's explained that while Futaba is goofy, she does have dedication when the topic is about breasts; she has a strange boob obsession. She often ends her sentences in "su", a shorted word for desu. ; : : The youngest of the Marui triplets, she tends to be quiet and mysterious. She always seem to be reading a book in class which has shown to be very erotic. She also shows a death glare at anyone who tries to take it away from her. She may not intend this glare to be so vicious, as it also appears when she's particularly nervous, embarrassed or uncertain, such as when giving in to her teacher and asking a few of her classmates to walk home together. She also has a soft side for Nipples. ; : : The new teacher at the triplets school who has to endure all of the misadventures the girls and his classroom have. He tries his best to keep things under control but because of his good natured and humble personality, he becomes a target for "bullying" of the girls. He bought a hamster, named Nipples by Futaba, for his classroom. He seems to have a crush on the school nurse. ; : ; : :He gets along well with Futaba and is friends with Chiba. Similar to Yabe, he's good-natured and smart but still has to deal with the weirdness of his classmates. He tries to do the right thing most of the time but unfortunately is often put into situations where he thought to be a pervert (but he may very well be one). ; : :He's friends with Satou but is the opposite of him. He shows to be a slack when doing homework and is more of a pervert than Satou. He brings and reads manga in school and even caught a glimpse of Hitoha's erotic book and desperately wants to read it; he even went as far as begging on his knees (Hitoha rejected him though). ; : ; : ; : ; : :A friendly and polite girl with an occult fetish. She's mistaken Hitoha as a novice exorcist and enjoys looking for ghosts or spirits with her much to Hitoha's chagrin. None the less, she may have formed a reluctant friendship with her. The twosome often misunderstand each other. ; : : The triplets father. In appearence, he looks very suspicious and is often mistaken as a pedofile or a theif resulting with being arrested but later let go. His daughters, mainly Mitsuba and Hitoha, are somewhat embarassed by him. Media Manga The manga is written and illustrated by Norio Sakurai. It is serialized in Akita Shoten Shōnen mangazine Weekly Shōnen Champion since 2006 and is still ongoing. As of July 2010 the serial chapters were collected into nine tankōbon with the first one released on January 9, 2009, and the ninth on June 8, 2010. Outside Japan, the series is licensed by Doki Doki in France, and Tong Li Comics in Taiwan. | ISBN = 978-4-253-21241-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21242-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21243-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21244-1 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21245-8 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21246-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21247-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21248-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-253-21249-6 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Anime In November 2009 an anime adaptation of the manga by the studio Bridge was announced, to be directed by Norio Sakurai The anime started airing on Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting on July 2, 2010 and is currently on-going. Others broadcast networks are BS11 Digital, AT-X, MBS and Tokyo MX. They will be releasing the first set of episodes on Blu-Ray and DVD August 25, 2010. References External links *Mitsudomoe anime website * Category:Anime of 2010 Category:School anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Shōnen manga de:Mitsudomoe ko:쓰리몬 it:Mitsudomoe ja:みつどもえ ru:Mitsudomoe zh:超元氣3姊妹